True Art SasoriXoc
by Jinjiro Mitsu
Summary: This is a story about Sasori & his love for a girl he met way before he joined Akatsuki. I also linked this story to some of Sasori's aspects in the Naruto story line... Enjoy reading!


Hello guys! I just got so sad because of Sasori's life that I decided to make a story for him! It's still sad though but at least Sasori got some taste of life YOSH ^.^ Anyway hope you enjoy!

Reminder: Sasori is still human when you met him...

~Sasori's POV~

Beating...

My heart is beating...no more...

I feel the cold blade soaked in poison pierce my heart.

"Why is it still beating? It had stopped when I lost you..."

*lub dub lub dub (fading sound)*

"Itai?(Pain)...I don't even feel any of it. I guess I already experienced the greatest of it that I don't feel pain in death..."

~Years Ago~

You just left Sunagakure...hating the people there, knowing that your hopes of being loved cannot be sated...your parents absence cannot be filled with mere puppets...Its just a thing you use to deceive yourself...hoping....hoping that you'll feel loved by them...but all your efforts are in vain. "They are just wooden puppets..." you say to yourself when you finally realized your foolishness. You also recall how you trapped that old fool they call as 3rd Kazekage. The man was very susceptible. You smirk as you recall your cunning plan put into action.

~Flashback~

You just finished creating a puppet that looks a child. It was perfect, one cannot see the connecting joints or cuts on her little face, and it was like a real human rather it was originally a human. You went to the roaming Kazekage, making sure that he's not suspecting anything. The girl/puppet pretended to play and run around. Then her ball rolled towards the Kazekage. His pathetic smile pasted on his rueful face. You thought, "How plain, who would think he'll fall for the trick *smirk*". The Kazekage picked up the ball & gave it to the little girl...seems like normal...but what he failed to see is the thin needle on the tip of the girl's fingers. It was so small & almost invisible. The moment they touched the Kazekage was already injected w/ the poison & he had no idea of it. Once he turned his back on the girl...His sight became blurred & slowly he fell to the ground. You gave a contended smirk...praising yourself.

~End of Flash~

You are now walking on the dark side of the forest in an unknown village. You just left your Suna village, knowing that nothing will become of you there but a stinking puppet maker & you beg to differ so you ran away...

~Unknown POV~

You said to yourself, "I really have to run faster...or they'll get me!" You try your best to go farther but to no avail. You rushed to the forest knowing that the ones chasing you will somehow have a hard time finding you there.

You run...

run...

run......UMPH!

You were moved backwards..."Ouch! I can't' believe I just hit a tree!" You were about to continue when you saw in front of you a cloth (Suna villager clothes). You thought, "Uh oh, *O.o* they found me..." Then you look at the man & he wears a white cloth over his shoulder & plain clothing of dark green, w/c strongly imposed that he's from Suna & definitely not one of the guys that was chasing you. You see in front of you a red-haired man & he really looks........inviting. You bowed your head & say, "Gomen Nasai!!!"10x

You saw the man stare at you, as if studying your being. You're face is still blushing because of the run & you're chest heaving. Your lips parted a little to try & catch your breath. You look back a little & see the men who are chasing you.

~Sasori's POV~

You look at the girl gasping for breath. She has a dirty blonde hair...matched w/ glowing amber eyes...her naturally pink lips tremble a little as she breath. You see beads of sweat starting to form on her temples, w/c slid down her neck. You thought, [This girl...she's a work of art...she MUST become part of my collection...] you saw her look behind & a pack of hoodlums are coming towards your direction...

She frantically looked for a place to hide. Although you knew that she'll end up dead sooner or later...you felt the urge to help her. You said to yourself quietly, [I could just let them kill her then I'll take the body....but what if they do any damage to the body....] you felt yourself clutching her arm...

~Girl's POV~

"Please let go...I really need to go...I'm really sorry! Onegai (please)!" Then the ones that are chasing you arrived shortly. You thought, [If I get killed, I going to hunt this MAN!]

The guys were laughing, then tried to walk towards you while saying, "Thank you young man, you have saved us the time...hahaha" He grabs you but even before his fingertips can touch you, the man w/ the red hair pulled you behind him. The man chasing you growled & the man just gave him a bored look. The man growls, "If you don't GIVE THE GIRL to us you're going to end up DEAD!" Then another member from the group said," Give her to us...her parents will-" He was cut off by another of their members hitting the back of his head. Then said, "She stole something from us...NOW GIVE HER BACK!" They all took a step forward & the man in front of you didn't even flinch or show any sign of backing out. He only pushed you back a little more & grabbed a scroll from his back.

Soon you saw him summon a puppet. He wasn't even sweating while defeating those dimwits. You wondered,[...W/ a single move of his finger...that's all that it takes him...that's all it takes for a life to be taken away...a single finger movement] Then the next thing you saw was the puppet slicing off the neck of the leader. You wanted to run away while he fought but you felt it was a betraying act & something just drags you to stay here. You snap out of your thoughts when you realized that the man was facing you...you didn't know what to do. Thoughts ran through your head, [...Is he going to kill me too? Is this man doing everything just for fun?] He just stares at you until he started to walk away. You turned your back to face him & you found.........his face 2 inches away from you! "Wha-What a-re y-ou..." You were cut off when your eyes both met. Suddenly, you felt his empty eyes...as if shouting out loud for something that its owner lacked from the beginning of his life...You saw it.........no body cared for this person......at least not that much as he desired.

~Sasori's POV~

You look at the girl intently...trying to grasp the aesthetic of the masterpiece standing in front of you. You thought, [...I want this beauty to be only seen by me...Selfish...yes you may call me that but......I don't want other people to see this....this...work of art] You realized that your staring straight at her & you noticed that from the surprised look she had...it changed...something that holds sympathy...you despised it...yet you can't...it was coming from those amber eyes. She gently spoke & you felt her breath touch your face. "Excuse me *sighs to calm* What is your name?" She gave you an inquiring look. You turned your back & start to walk away...suddenly you felt like once you made her a puppet...she'll no longer hold that enchanting eyes & the feeling that radiates from her will fade away. You have always loved art...eternal beauty...but you felt that once you touch her you'll be violating a masterpiece...you can't afford that. So you just decided to walk away & leave her be but......"Wait!"...you heard from behind you but you just continued to walk. Suddenly, she runs in front of you to stop you. You tried walking around her but she blocked your way."Move", was the only word that came out your lips. "No...Not until you tell me your name!" Her voice played like a melody, lulling you to sleep. "Sasori...now get out of the way."

~Girl's POV~

He's once again walking away so you thought, [...Sasori...hmn...wait....you're the one who urged me to do this...don't blame me!] You ran towards Sasori...

~Sasori's POV~

You suddenly felt a weight on your back...Its not heavy but...Soon you found arms resting on your shoulder & hanging from your neck...not only that when you look down a little bit...you found a pair of legs on each side of your waist. You can't help but retort, "What are you doing?!" Somehow you already knew that you won't be able to keep your calm around this girl. No one has ever been this close to you. "I said get off!" Her voice became more childish while shouting, "I don't want to...Sasori!...I DON'T WANT TO!" You try not to support her legs but she started pulling on your neck so you ended up holding her legs. You felt this..., [What is this?...What am I feeling?...Nobody has ever been this close to me, not even Chiyo-ba...Nervousness...this is nervousness....But why does she make me feel afraid or worried?!..~.~] You stopped struggling & hope that she'll let go. You thought again,[...Why does this work of art needed to be talkative!...O.o] But instead of letting go you felt her hoisting herself & tightening her embrace.....Embrace....come to think of it, your being embraced...something you tried to imitate w/ those lifeless puppets...but hers felt different....Her embrace is warm & feeling....caring...&...You felt her rest her face on your shoulder & lean a little to your head. While she said, "I'm tired...would you carry me please..." You just looked forward & started walking while saying to her..."Like I have a choice..."

You're walking now & you finally decided to break the silence..."What's your name?" She gave you a, "Hmn?....Oh...I am Shihori...Anyway thank you very much for saving me.......& for carrying me..." You smirk & said,"...On the first one I accept your thanks but the second one......it sounded a little more of a demand to me...for the sake of art." You felt her playfully hit you on the shoulder. "What art?" You just replied bluntly, "You're an art." You really didn't know what was happening...like you can't resist talking to her...you're not this! You don't talk...you just...Then she said, snapping you out of your thoughts, "Sasori..." "Hmnn.." "I'm going to be frank w/ you for a while...I don't really want to walk, could you still carry me? Please..." You just gave her a "HUH?" "Come on Sasori...I ran...you know..." You gave her a fake scoff & she giggled a little..."Sasori..." "Hmn" "Sasori..." "Hmn?" "Sasori..." "What is it?!" you finally raised your voice a little getting a little annoyed. She just giggles a little, "Nothing I just want to say your name!" This made you smirk then you saw that it's already night time...You never noticed that time had passed that fast...You settled her on a root of a tree & surprisingly you sat beside her. You talk some more..."Sasori...where are we going?" "I don't know...Where do you want to go?" She remains silent for a while, "Do you know the village in the valley?" "I think...I have heard about it." "Well...let's go there." "How?" "Don't worry I know the way!" Then the rest of the night became quiet. You noticed that she fell asleep already so you thought, [G0d, how can she be the one to sleep first...when I...I WAS THE ONE WALKING & CARRYING HER!!!] You thought about yourself drastically changed in a day. You tried to convince yourself that its just normal for you ran away...oh how wrong you are...

~The next morning~

Shihori fell asleep leaning on your shoulder last night...honestly you didn't bother & you even somehow liked it...You opened your eyes & you felt yourself not sitting anymore, you were laying...laying on something comfortable. Then you heard, "Good morning sleepy head!" You saw Shihori's face before you. You were startled & you sit up causing for you to hit your head w/ hers. "Owwwww" you heard her whine in pain. Your head felt sore as well but you didn't mind....you had to make sure she didn't get hurt. So you kneel & tried to see her head. "I'm sorry...Shihori" "It's ok...it just hurts a lot &-..." She suddenly fainted. You were panic-stricken & you didn't know what to do......well you usually do but your emotions got the better of you this time....You started to wake her but to no avail finally...you were about to pick her up to bring to the closest village you can find but before you do any foolish acts........you saw her.....you saw her open an eye. She realized that you caught her & started to give out a giggle......."Hah! You fell for it Sasori-kun! *giggles*" You didn't know what to feel.....you were relieved at the same time a little upset but why?...... You thought,[What the freaking h3ll is that?...O.o*-_-*]

Then the rest of the day went on...She would talk to you & never stop until she gets an answer."Sasori-kun...I'm done telling my childhood...It's your turn" she said w/ eyes intently directed towards you. You didn't give a reply & just closed your eyes while giving out a deep sigh. She noticed this & you saw her pout like a little child but something tells you that she is serious. She asked you again but you just ignored it. It got to her & the next thing you know she jumped on your back again! You said, "Shihori-san...please ge-" but before you could finish she cut you off, "No way! First of all this is your punishment for not answering my question! & secondly..." she stopped & tightened her hold on your neck, "I don't want to walk anymore!^_^" Without noticing it your hands moved itself to support her from the moment she jumped on your back...you like it...feeling the closeness of someone...especially an art. A few more moments & you decided to run to your destination, "Shihori...hold tight"

~Shihori's POV~

"Shihori...hold on tight" was the last thing you heard before feeling the immense rush of winds hit your skin. Since all the talking made you tired you just hold on to him & you feel his hands grip you tighter as well. This made you smile...somehow you enjoy his company...you like it when he refuses to answer your question, you like it when he just stares at you & you like it when he holds you near. It has been only 3 days since you met him & you already trust him. You thought, [Am I suppose to?...But I really feel comfortable around him...] During your travel you have encountered some ninjas & so far...he PROTECTED you from all of them. Like for an instance, when a ninja was about to grab you & take you away...you saw this glint of anger in his eyes.

~Flash~

A kunai is wheezing towards you & you didn't have the skills to dodge it...You waited for the pain but it didn't came...instead you heard clanking of metals. Sasori deflected it for you..."S-sa-s-sori-kun", you were a little shocked. "Move...I am warning you, I don't protect anyone.*deflects another batch of kunai*" You snapped out of your shock & replied, "But you are already protecting me..." Your words seem to knock some truth in him & he just shrugged.

While you rest you talk a lot, about different views in life."Sasori-kun, What do you hate the most?", you asked. He just gave you a stoic look & said, "Waiting" "Your impatient...& why is that" "I am not willing to waste my time...just for waiting for others", he said. "Sasori-kun, you know what I hate the most..." "Hmn?" "I hate it when somebody hurt my father...he's the only family I have & if anyone hurts him I'll kill that person....for sure"

~Sasori's POV~

After a week of travelling, you finally reach the Village hidden in the valley. They let you in without questions & the people here are respectful...they are all curtsying the both of you. She walks on her own now & she just continued walking. "Where are we going now, Shihori-san?" Then she just gave you a grin & then pulled your hand. She led you to a big estate & you both stopped before the entrance. "What are we doing here, Shihori-san?" You really like hearing her name but as much as possible you refrain from saying it but to no avail. When the guards saw the both of you, their eyes widened & opened the gate hurriedly."Shihori-hime...we have been so worried! Your father is waiting for you!" You thought,[-hime? That means...O.O] She then took you by the hand & pulled you inside. A man approaches the both of you excitedly & he embraced Shihori & tears started to form in his eyes. Shihori has his hair & you guessed right...he was her father."Shihori I was really worried...Oh where have you been? I have sent 20 searching squads but..." You notice Shihori's face brighten a little more even thought it already is. Yes, she's a princess & her father is a Lord. Funny she hid all the grandeur of her life when she told them to you...guess she skipped some parts & simplified things. "Father don't worry, I'm here already!" Then the man noticed you & said,"& who this young man could be?" His expression became a little strict & you found Shihori dangling on your arm. "He was the one who saved me father!" The man's expression softened & he invited you to stay.

While having tea, Shihori told everything & she made you seem like more valiant & hero-like. She was praising you here & there until..."Can he stay here father?" You were drinking tea that time & you swear you felt like choking w/ it. The tea almost went up your nasal cavity & spurt out from your nose. This caused you to cough several times. *cough* *cough* They both noticed you & Shihori hurriedly pat your back. "What's wrong Sasori-san?" She became formal since she approached her father. "*chuckle* Seems like you didn't ask Sasori-san's opinion on that decision, Shihori-chan?" She just puts her hand on the back of her head & gave out a sheepish smile before saying,"...But Sasori-san will definitely stay, right?*notices you don't give a reply*...RIGHT?!" It sounded more of a command than a question. So you found yourself staying for as long as you want. She guided you to your room & when you got inside...something...something just pushed you to your edges & do the thing you did..."Hope you like your new room..." You turned to her & gave her a stoic expression. She thought you were angry but to tell the truth you were trying so hard to suppress something inside you the urge to just....to just feel how does it feel..."I'm sorry *bows her head*...but if you don't want to stay...." Then you embraced her...You knew that you wanted to feel the warmth of her embrace...you just missed it...It was really puzzling for it has only been an hour since you were carrying her. You thought, [What is happening to me?! Why am I doing this...THIS?!] You tried questioning yourself & to pry yourself from her but your arms betrayed you it you only held her tighter. She smiled & you felt her embracing you back."We are now your family Sasori-kun...You will no longer feel emptiness...emptiness that the absence of your parents brought you..." She knew about it when you talked on your way here & you remembered her saying...

~Flash~

"I promise you...You'll never feel that again!" She's even sticking her fist up. You just told her some of your experiences...& there are storied that when you finished telling her you just saw her eyes, red & puffy...then she cried like a child...This made you smirk, you thought, "Such childish acts..." but it came out as, "Don't say that..." She started pouting,"...Huh? And why not? I'll really do it!"

~End of Flash~

You were so caught up w/ the thought that you didn't hear her say, "Uhm...Sasori-kun...you can let go now...*no reaction*...SASORI-KUN!!!" Then you snapped out of your thoughts, maybe it's not because she shouted but because of the fact that she shouted in front of your ear... You let go & you just say her smile, "Having fun holding me, Sasori-kun?" This made you blush but you didn't notice it because you're mind just got thrown off the window, "Sasori-kun..." Then you gained your consciousness & retorted, "Not really..." Her face possessed that knowing, evil & childish smile...you thought, [Damn, why should her smile be so...so addicting!] "Come on Sasori-kun..." You decided to loosen up..."Hey why didn't you call me -kun ago?" Then you notice a taint of pink run on her cheek & she started to play w/ her thumb. "Are you a baka? Don't you know that when I called you w/ a -kun in front of my father...then that means...that means..." You raised an eyebrow as she continued,"...that means, were in a *whisper but you can hear*...relationship....W/C I MIGHT REMIND YOU, WE ARE NOT!!!" This got you a little aggressive & you took a step towards her...making your faces inches away, "Want to change that? Shihori-chan?" She looked shocked but she managed to change her expression & punch you playfully.

As the days, weeks & months pass, you found it harder to part from Shihori...At first you were confused but you then realized that these is not just a result of reacting to something you've never felt from your parents....well in a way it was the same but this one....this kind of love that you yearn is not parental love...You thought,"...So this is it....this is what they call that feeling...How every time I see her I just get excited...how her every touch seem like fire...her gaze like piercing arrows that hit my being...her smile that seems to be a drug that gives me euphoria...just herself....& is this the explanation to my fury whenever I see another guy go near her?...& why I only pay attention to her words, the way her lips move.....is this is?" The thoughts of her never fail to leave a smile on your face & this tremendous feeling just seems to increase...All is going well until....

"S-s-saso--r-r-i-k-kun....How?"

It was an ordinary day & you were just making your puppets, your newly designed 'human puppets', you just found out that indeed having human puppets will make them more efficient but you just discovered that you can still 'upgrade' each one by adding a new human part or weapon...you had to kill for the project...& you just killed the ones lurking around the estate of Shihori's family. Without warning she entered your room for she was about to show you something. Consequently, you were just in the first phase of the human puppet, & it's the gross part, so no doubt that it shocked her. "Shihori-chan...I" but no words came out...You didn't want her to distance herself from you...but you cannot give any excuses. You thought she'd ran away but she closed the door & walk towards you. She looked at the desecrated corpse that you're working on for a moment. She closed her eyes & when she opened them, they were directed to you...The next thing she did surprised you...

...She smiled...

She flashed you one of her famous smiles...

You couldn't take it, you just have to say what you have to say...well the scene was shocking...a corpse, decapitated head, torn limbs, scraped skull..."I....I...*sighs*...If you wish to detest me, I will understand..." You really didn't want to say those words cause it would mean a lot...you were giving her the mere idea to leave you! You were permitting her to desert you! W/c is maybe the last thing you wanted to happen...That's why you didn't tell her, you didn't want her to gross herself from you. She still smiling, "Sasori-kun...you better clean that up!*change of aura*" ...she said that like its no big deal...at all! Well she accepted your way & she even supported you...w/c made you think that your influence was somehow making her more sinister than she really is...

All was well once again & there are inevitable times when you had these childish fights & argue about something so trivial...there are also some ironic moments of denial. Her father sometimes teases you both & you just deny it while you're acting as if you knew each other since childhood. She would still jump on your back & jokes that you are her 'horse' & she'll order you to run but you get back at her by dropping her suddenly on her bed.

~Shihori's POV~

Soon time passed & you only knew one thing...you wouldn't know what to do w/ your life if ever Sasori never did came around. You really treasured the 'friendship' that you had but you came into the realization of the fact the you have fallen for him...Maybe not that noticeable but there's this event. Your father held a party for your 19th birthday, all the other lords & important people were invited, like your every other birthdays. All was well when suddenly...

~Flash~

You were just on a corner trying to get away from the ladies who never stopped bothering you about Sasori...They were asking so many questions about him. You heard them murmur how,' hot' he is & that he's such a gentleman...You thought, [...Grr They think they know him so much...hah!_*]...clearly you were pissed off...can be because they are bothering you...can also be because they wanted to know more about him...Then from out of nowhere someon grabbed your arm & pulled you close to him. It was not Sasori though..."Hi there, gorgeous..." said a handsome but haughty guy. He moved his face closer to yours & you're really uncomfortable...funny how you can be w/ Sasori though...^.^ "I'm Ayato...I am going to be your future husband..." You just gave him a 'WTF' look & tried moving away but he only tightened his hold."Mr. Ayato I would deeply appreciate it if you let go...*tried to pull away but he pulled you again* "You're hurting me..." He held this malicious grin & you despised it. His other hand was cupping your chin. "Would you let go?!Please!", you said in a slightly raised voice, just enough for him to hear so as to not cause a scene. When he got closer you just felt...a hand circle your waist...then heard an "*cough*", from a very familiar voice. "The lady said let go...Mr." You look to your side to see Sasori, then you noticed where his arm was placed & through the course of time that you both were together & he would always hold you...it was only now...now that you felt your heart racing....The man let go of you & you notice Sasori shoot him a glare. "Uhm...Sasori-kun...Arigato(Thanks)" You were still aware of the placing of his arm & good thing that the only source of light are the candles preventing him to see that palpable blush of yours. He smiled at you & said, "Sorry I left you...shouldn't have done that....I knew someone will not be able to hold themselves when they see such beauty..." His compliment added a darker shade of pink on your cheeks...

~End of Flash~

~Sasori's POV~

Then another fateful day came...Shihori was biding her Father farewell to a trip to the other lands...He told her that he would be back by tomorrow. His father said to me in a private conversation..."Please take care of Shihori...I really have a bad feeling that I...*worried look*...never mind! Don't ever leave her side..." Then when I saw the carriage disappear into the distance...It came to me that I was left w/ Shihori....

Alone...

"Sasori-kun! Come inside already, you want to catch a cold?" I heard her call from the house. It was like a husband-wife setting... It was amusing...thinking of the possibilities that this...could be real someday...but I trashed the idea...We played again & I carried her around the house, like I usually would but when I dropped her....She pulled me as well causing me to land above her, my arms on her sides, supporting my weight......on the bed....We both didn't move....

"Uhm Sasori-kun..." I couldn't take it...I brushed my lips to hers ever so slightly. I could feel her shock...I knew that the right thing to do was to remove my lips from hers & end this...but my body betrayed me...I stayed there until I felt her lips move. She relaxed, releasing her tension w/ a breath...then I could feel her right hand hold my right arm & her other hand over the back of my head. I didn't know what has gotten into me but the next thing I knew...I was biting her lower lip & she parted her lips a little giving me permission...its like revealing a long hidden emotion...We stopped for breath & before this could go any further I pulled myself away. I sat on the edge of the bed & stood up. Clearly I didn't want to go but....I know what I'm doing is truly not for me but for her...her & her alone...

The next morning, we were expecting Shihori's father...We didn't talk that much, remembering the bliss last night...Being close to each other & suddenly having that display really confused us both. We waited.....waited....until it was already night & no one has arrived. I saw Shihori's face turn into anxiousness & she was not removing her look on the road hoping that a carriage will soon appear but nothing. She was on her bedroom & she's really worried. I went in & comforted her..."Don't worry; He'll be back by tomorrow." She looked at me & just gave me a nod...The next morning was the dreadful one...

"HAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" I heard Shihori shout from the porch. No it was not a shout of joy.....It sounded a shout of fear & insanity...I rushed to her & what I saw brought shock to me as well. I was the head of father.......She didn't utter a word...she sobbed & cried. I went to her side & hold her in my arms. She was crying on my shoulder...Then I noticed a note beside the head. It read:

Shihori-san,

I'm really sorry for your lost but...your father refused me to marry you so I killed him...Note that I'll still hunt you down though & if you don't want to end up like your old useless father...might as well just comply to my request.

-Your Future Husband

You crumpled the note on your hand & brought Shihori inside...She fell asleep, crying...I thought,[I would definitely kill the person who caused this...Shihori....] I never left her side & when she woke up...It was like seeing a new person. Her eyes do not hold that glitter of cheerfulness but instead it was emptiness, sorrow & despair. She sat up & I went to her side...I put my arm around her knowing that she'll need it when I hand the note. She leaned her head on my shoulder & I slowly showed her the note...Her eyes widen on the name & I saw her grit her teeth. She tore the note & threw the pieces recklessly. Her fist clenched & trembling...I put my hand over it & I forced her hand to open so I can hold her hand. It was so tight & I felt her relax as I hold her hand. Moments of silence passed & saw her sleeping peacefully.

More days passed like this. I tried talking to her & found out that the guy who grabbed him on her birthday was the one that did it. I vowed to hunt him down the day after tomorrow; I just had to make sure that Shihori will be able to hold herself while I'm gone. That night, I was preparing my weapons & I planned a slow & painful death for that Ayato. A knock caught my attention & Shihori emerged from the door."Shihori..." that was weird I was not usually the one to start. She walked towards me..."Sasori...there's something I need you to do........I want you to capture Ayato....capture him & bring him to me....I'll pay you a large amount of money or anything that you ask...but I want him alive...for the moment." I raised my eyebrow thinking that Shihori somehow moved on. "Anything?" I asked in a joking way..."Anything", she replied w/out hesitation. This feeling again urged me to do something & I know that something good will come out of it. I just can't stop it....my need to hold her & to taste those supple lips once again. I pinned her to the wall. She seemed a little startle at first but soon I saw in her eyes, aggressiveness...I whispered to her ear, my lips almost touching her it, "I only want one thing..." I can feel her smirk, "Name it...it shall be yours"....There was a moment of silence, this time I didn't know if

She is playing w/ me or what...."Be mine", was all I said. I started kiss!ng her jaw line & went down to her neck. I stopped & looked at Shihori...she's smiling...then she pulled me into a deeper kiss....Then the rest of the night was energy-draining & when we were done it was almost 3AM.

I woke up & the first thing I tried to know was if what happened last night was real. Then the moment I looked beside me, my question was answered...Shihori lay there...sleeping serenely. Her hands were on my chest & her kimono was loosely dressed. I pulled the blankets up & watch her silently. I started rubbing her shoulder, unknowingly. Then she stirred & looked at me...& smiled. She leaned her head on my chest again. After about 5 minutes. She said, "Sasori-kun...?" "Hmn?" "Sasori-kun...I was just curious...you told me that your art are your puppets then....How do you define art?" I smirked at her question...what a relevant one (sarcasm) "Art for me...is Eternal Beauty...something that last." I heard her give a fake scoff, "Why is that? Shihori?" "Nothing...it's just that you told me that...*starts playing w/ Sasori's hair*...you hated waiting...then you tell me that TRUE ART for you is the one that lasts....how Ironic...right?" I just gave her a chuckle of ratification. Then she said, "Sasori if I die, would you make me one of your art?" "How can you be so sure that I won't die before you? Stop saying those kinds of things..." She looked at me "Then I am not art to you...like you used to tell me" "No you're an art cause you'll last in here *points to the heart*" "Then I have that to keep"

After that morning you set out to hunt Ayato & you didn't have a hard time killing all his minions & bringing him to Shihori. Since his main intention was to marry her...what punishment could be better......you showed him how affectionate you are to each other. Then slowly & painfully you killed him using your puppets. Tearing him limb from limb, nail per nail, teeth per teeth. You even embedded needles on the tips of his fingers, where the nails & skin meet. "Ayato, you will pay for killing my father...", Shihori hissed in her ear but he managed to throw a senbon needle to her. It was nothing...it was nothing until he said, "Hah, I still get the last laugh...that needle will take into effect after a year & a half...it will use the lead intake of your body to poison yourself...you'll die, SHIHORI!", as he said this you got pissed off that you directed one of your puppets to dip into salt his handless arm. & w/ that he only lasted 2 minutes. Until he breathed his last...from loss of blood & a major jugular cut

After about a year

"Am I going to die?", Shihori asked you..."No....I already made an antidote...you took your medication right" "Sasori..." So far the poison was countered & now you're travelling w/ Shihori on the forest...You were currently fighting ANBU squads & badly wounded. You were held in a paralysis jutsu & a kunai is dangerously flying towards you...you waited for that pain but it didn't come.......though you heard something hit by it. You saw Shihori......you bound her on a cave so that no one will be able to hurt her & she won't do this but........Its all too late.....because of the will....you released yourself from the bonds & released puppets finishing of the squads.

You held her in your arms, "Shihori, don't" The kunai hit a vital point & she's bleeding profusely. "SHIHORI! Wake up....*her eyes flutter a little*..." She's still smiling, "Sasori, Gomen (sorry) I can't anymore....*holds stomach*....I'm sorry I can't even...." Sasori's eyes were blurry from tears threatening to spill..."No...We're about to start...our life....." Shihori was still smiling but tears stained her cheek. "I'm sorry....Sasori" Then she breathed her last two...

*lub....dub...lub...dub(slow)*

"Why did life gave her to me only to take her again....Is life that cruel? Why is that when I finally found the one that cares for me.....that person is to be taken away?...I didn't understand life...& I never will. I didn't made her into a puppet....but I did it to myself....I swore that Shihori will always last in my heart.....& so it shall be the only thing that will be kept alive on me....I have no more use for this body.....It is a mere container" The emptiness......cannot be filled again...

Yet I chose to end this game of life."Shihori...in...my...heart...you'll...always..."

*lub...........dub............lub......*

"Shihori.....you're my art.....you ARE.......eternal..."

*lub dub lub dub lub (stopped)*

The End

Comments please! What do you think about it guys? ^_^


End file.
